Lalaloopsy Sister Packs
The Lalaloopsy Sister Packs are Sew Cute, you'll want to collect them all! 'Sister Packs' Bea Spells-a-Lot and Specs Reads-a-Lot (Large & Mini)'' "The a-Lot Sisters"'' Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Large & Mini) "The Cookie Sisters" Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Bundles Snuggle Stuff (Large & Mini)'' "The Stuff Sisters"'' Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil Top (Large & Mini) "The Top Sisters" Kat Jungle Roar and Whiskers Lion's Roar (Large Only) "The Roar Sisters" Misty Mysterious and Tricky Mysterious '(Large Only) ''"The Mysterious Sisters" 'Ember Flicker Flame and Red Fiery Flame '(Large Only) "The Flame Sisters" '''Spot Splatter Splash and Scribbles Splash (Mini Only)'' "The Splash Sisters"'' Jewel Sparkles and Trinket Sparkles (Mini Only) "The Sparkles Sisters" Pillow Featherbed and Blanket Featherbed (Mini Only) "The Featherbed Sisters" Pix E. Flutters and Twinkle N. Flutters (Large & Mini) "The Flutters Sisters" Prairie Dusty Trails and Trouble Dusty Trails '(Large Only) "''The Dusty Trails Sisters" 'Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises and Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises '(Large Only) "The Bumps N' Bruises Sisters" 'Charlotte Charades and Sherri Charades '(Large Only) "The Charades Sisters" '''Regular-Sized Sister Packs Bea Spells-a-Lot and Specs Reads-a-Lot Box.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot and Specs Reads-a-Lot Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Sprinkle Spice Cookie Box.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Sprinkle Spice Cookie Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Bundles Snuggle Stuff Box.JPG|Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Bundles Snuggle Stuff Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil' Top Box.jpg|Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil Top Kat Jungle Roar and Whiskers Lion's Roar Box.jpg|Kat Jungle Roar and Whiskers Lion's Roar MT.jpg|Misty Mysterious and Tricky Mysterious Sisters 5.PNG Sisters 4.PNG Sisters 3.PNG Sisters 2.PNG Sisters 1.PNG 'Mini Sister Packs' 'Series 1' Bea and Specs Mini.jpg|'Specs Reads-a-Lot & Bea Spells-a-Lot' Peanut and Squirt Mini.jpg|'Squirt Lil Top & Peanut Big Top' Mittens and Bundles Mini.jpg|'Bundles Snuggle Stuff & Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' Crumbs and Sprinkle Mini.jpg|'Sprinkle Spice Cookie & Crumbs Sugar Cookie' Mini sister pack 3.PNG Mini sister pack 4.PNG Mini sister pack 2.PNG Mini sister pack 1.PNG 'Series 2' Spot and Scribbles Mini.jpg|'Scribbles Splash & Spot Splatter Splash' Jewel and Trinket Mini.jpg|'Trinket Sparkles & Jewel Sparkles' Pillow and Blanket Mini.jpg|'Blanket Featherbed & Pillow Featherbed' Pix e & twinkle mini sister pack (1st look).jpg|'Twinkle N. Flutters & Pix E. Flutters' Mini Splash Sisters.PNG Mini Sparkles Sisters.PNG Mini Featherbed Sisters.PNG Mini Flutters Sisters.PNG 'Trivia' *'Mini Series 1' uses the classic Series 1 look for the older siblings. *'Mini Series 2' has a variety of looks for the older siblings. Pillow Featherbed re-uses her Pillow's Sleepover Party apparel. Spot Splatter Splash uses her 3rd edition apparel. Meanwhile, Jewel SparklesJewel Sparkles& Pix E. Flutters don completely new outfits for their minis. *'Mini Series 2' surprisingly glossed over Pita & Matey, who were released in the second series of the Lalaloopsy Littles and came out before Blanket & Twinkle.This could be because Blanket's sister is in the original eight. *The Roar Sisters are exclusive to Toys 'R Us only. *The classic sister packs have yet to reach the United States. Category:Hair Color: Orange Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Hair Color: Green Category:Hair Color: Blue Category:Characters Category:Littles Category:Girl